Hermione Knows Best
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: I know it's a lame title..but it includes devious Harry, Analytical Hermione, Funny Oblivious Ron...pairings HPRW and HGSF. Also some Fred and George in the story :


A/N This is the first piece I've written in a long time! It's kind of random and pointless. And my first real shot at Harry/Ron. I think it's funny and I hope you all like it. There is also some Hermione/Seamus. It isn't smutty but there are hints towards sex lol. So take caution and read forward!!!!!

Warning! I don't own HP if I did I'd be with Seamus right now instead of Hermione lol.

Hermione Knows Best

Hermione was furious. Over the past 10 years of knowing Harry and Ron she was bound to notice things. She figured that they were madly in love with each other back when they were at Hogwarts. Now they've been out of Hogwarts for 3 years and Hermione was getting irritated that they just kept dancing around each other. So she decided, she being the sensible one, to sit them down and make them confess. So that's what Hermione did. She took a seat on their couch that was in the living room of the flat our Golden Trio shared. Soon her boys arrived.

"Harry, Ron we need to have a talk. It's about 2 people who are in love and don't know it." Hermione said seriously.

The boys, not being so smart or intuitive just looked confused. But they sat down none the less.

"What are you talking about 'Mione, are you finally telling us you're a lesbian and in love with Fleur Delacour?" Ron asked with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"That is not amusing Ron. Because though as thick as you two are that you've noticed I rarely even sleep here anymore. I happen to be having a sex life with another male! But that is not what we are here to talk about!" Hermione said frustrated with how stupid Ron could be.

"So what you are saying is that you aren't a lesbian and that you actually get sex on a regular basis?!?!?!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry I never thought I'd hear you say something that made you sound thicker than Ron." Hermione replied.

"Right...carry on then." Harry said looking highly embarrassed.

"I've noticed over the many years we've been best friends, that you two have this odd underlying attraction to each other. Basically I'm sure you two need to just shag each other and get it over with." Hermione bluntly stated.

Both boys were in shock. They looked rather funny. Their mouths hanging open, surely attracting flies, and their eyes bugging out.

"HERMIONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD SHAG HARRY?!?!?!?!?!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Actually Ron, I have had feelings for you for quite some time, I mean ask Ginny. I lost my virginity to her and accidentally screamed your name instead of hers." Harry responded sounding amused.

"Exactly! Ginny did mention that to me Harry. I thought it was funny but I knew about you two long before you had sex with Ginny, not to mention Ginny is the lesbian, not me!" Hermione finished.

"WHAT! My baby sister is a lesbian! Harry you had sex with my sister! OH BLOODY MERLIN WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Ron screamed.

"Really Ginny is lesbian? I really thought she would end up marrying Malfoy." Harry replied thoughtfully, mostly just ignoring Ron's ranting.

"Yes well, she only dated Malfoy because admit it Malfoy is rather feminine looking as are you Harry. Soooo it does make sense. She told me she and Luna have grown quite close." Hermione informed him.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ron was now screaming and beating his head against a wall.

"Well he is not taking all this well is he?" Harry said smirking in Ron's direction.

"No he isn't Harry. Maybe you should...um talk to him?" Hermione suggested.

So Harry, looking quite devious, walked up to Ron. Then grabbed him by the shoulders and proceeded to snog him senseless. Of course Ron has bad luck, as things do happen to him a lot, and some unexpected visitors apparate into the living room just in time to see Harry and Ron snogging.

"Ronnikins finally coming out of the closet! Oh this is priceless, Gred get the camera!" George exclaimed to his giggling twin.

"Oi! I only said you two could come with me because you promised to behave." Seamus admonished the twins.

"Well, we are behaving, like normal!" Fred said laughing, though Ron and Harry seemed quite oblivious.

"Hermione, love, I see things went well?" Seamus asked his girlfriend.

"Of course as you can tell. Though Ron was going a bit mad there for a bit." Hermione stated walking to Seamus giving him a little kiss.

"Oi, you two get a hold of your selves!" Fred shouted at Ron and Harry.

"What? Can't I snog my boyfriend in peace?" Harry shouted at Fred.

"Not in here you can't I deem this room banned of snogging!" George declared loudly.

"Alright then!" Ron yelled grabbing Harry's hand and running off to his room.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione said looking after Harry and Ron, then taking Seamus' hand going to her own room.

"You know what Gred, we really need to get laid." George said looking grossed out.

"Yes, yes we do." Fred finished wincing at the obscene sounds coming from the bedrooms.

"Oi, did any of you ever learn a decent silencing charm!" The disgruntled twins yelled before leaving the flat.

FIN!!!!!

A/N I really hope all of you enjoyed it. If you like it, review it. I also am contemplating a sequel that just might contain smut!!!! Lol. Thanks for reading J .

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
